new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Sun Cartoons
is an American animation studio owned by Wonder Sun Pictures. It founded on TBD 1944. The studio serves as a division of Wonder Sun Feature Animation. Also, it makes theatrical cartoons, direct-to-video films and television shows. History Filmography Theatrical short films *''Wondertoons'' **''Clovis Panther and Benny Capybara'' (1944-present) **''Fishy'' (1944-present) **''Little Penny'' (1944-present) **''The Prankster Parrots'' (1944-present) **''Wizard Lizard and Joe Giraffe'' (1945-present) **''Cheetah and Tortoise'' (1945-present) **''Quackers'' (1945-present) **''Artie the Dragonfly'' (1946-present) **''Sir Blaze and his Dragon Knights'' (1946-present) **''Disco Dingo'' (1947-present) **''Swordsman Hound'' (1947-present) **''Gabby and Loki: Jackal Invaders'' (1947-present) **''The Agents from M.A.M.M.A.L.'' (1948-present) **''Pauline Peacock and Zeke Zebra'' (1948-present) **''Kebab Champions'' (1949-present) **''A Girl in the Family'' (1949-present) **''Roland Rabbit and Finley Fox'' (1950-present) **''Mr. Dragon'' (1950-present) **''Beavers and Hyenas'' (1951-present) **''Wylie the Time-Traveling Bear'' (1951-present) **''Stupid Crow and Genius Crow'' (1952-present) **''The Three Funny Tigers'' (1952-present) **''The League of Evil Wild Animals'' (1952-present) **''The Magical Flying Ladies'' (1953-present) **''Count Grizzly the Vampire Bear'' (1953-present) **''The Little Rabbits'' (1953-present) **''The Mischievous Penguin'' (1954-present) **''Foxbot'' (1954-present) **''Baby Pigeon'' (1954-present) **''Miranda the Scientist Girl'' (1954-present) **''Arnold the Power Cougar'' (1955-present) **''Soldier Wolf'' (1955-present) **''Muscle Alleycat'' (1956-present) **''The Prisoners'' (1956-present) **''Felix, Willa and the Pirate'' (1957-present) **''Kid Strong'' (1957-present) **''Daddy Deer and Little Deer'' (1957-present) **''Star Canaries'' (1957-present) **''Eagle and Sparrow'' (1958-present) **''Aunt Hamster'' (1958-present) **''The Eagle and the Mosquito'' (1958-present) **''Mr. Shark and Squirt Squid'' (1958-present) **''Alexander the Dachshund'' (1959-present) **''Power Kangaroo'' (1959-present) **''The Silly Squirrel'' (1960-present) **''Captain Frederick'' (1960-present) **''Farm Animal Squad'' (1960-present) **''Swordsman Cheetah and Dwarf Mouse'' (1960-present) **''Octavius Otter and his Gang'' (1960-present) **''Baron Gator and the Hungry Reptiles'' (1961-present) **''Coyote and the Hamsters'' (1961-present) **''Karate Giraffe'' (1961-present) **''The Criminal Wolves'' (1962-present) **''Cowboy Hare'' (1962-present) **''Commander Gecko'' (1962-present) **''Witch Magpie'' (1962-present) **''The Green Husky'' (1963-present) **''Jonathan Sheepdog'' (1963-present) **''The Powerful Animal League'' (1964-present) **''The Penguin and the Leopard Seal'' (1964-present) *''series'' (1944-present) Television shows *''The Wondertoons Show'' *''The New Wondertoons Show'' *''Clovis Panther: Private Detective'' *''The M.A.M.M.A.L. Files'' *''Wonder Fairy Tales: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Junior Toons: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wonderheroes Unleashed'' *''Wondertoons Adventures'' *''Reject Funnies: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Wondertoons' Wacky Races'' *''Wondertoons Olympics'' *''The Lives of Wondertoons'' *''Wonder City'' *''The Adventures of Wizard Lizard and Joe Giraffe'' *''Little Penny and Friends: A Wondertoons Production'' *''Little Wondertoons'' *''Adventures of the Courageous Pets'' *''The Music Brothers'' *''Moth Stories'' *''Hyper Marsupials'' *''Two Dumb Flamingoes'' *''The Mystery Animals'' *''Factory Cartoons'' *''Best Friends Forever'' *''The Life of the Family'' *''The Undercover Frogs Show'' *''California Mysteries'' *''Fantasy Creatures' Home'' *''The Dachshund Family'' *''Power Panda'' *''Fearless the Timid Rabbit'' *''The Animal Gang'' *''The Tiger Family'' *''Cindy and Roger: Junior Detectives'' *''Jillian the Magical Heroine'' *''League of Evil Rodents'' *''Denise'' *''Delicious Snack Crew'' *''Revolution School'' *''The Space Man Show'' *''Monster House'' *''The Chronicles of Colorful Cat'' *''Little Piggy and Friends'' *''Three Singer Mice'' *''The Jaguar Siblings'' *''The Little Adventurer Puppies'' *''Robot Beasts'' *''Magical Heroine Lioness'' *''Little Canaries'' *''Freddy the Space Traveller'' *''A Girl in a Doodle World'' *''Richter the Rich Squirrel'' *''The Lion and the Teenager'' *''High School Life'' *''Lenny, Lauren and Lisa'' *''The Blasting Adventures of Henery Husky'' *''Benny Bobcat and Dexter German Shepherd'' *''Colorful Cats'' *''The Mansion Hamsters'' *''Troublesome Kids'' *''The Wacky Life of Lancy'' *''Floyd, Annie and Luke'' *''Emmie and Lucy Around the World'' *''The Fox from W.I.L.D.'' *''Brave Bear and Power Husky'' *''Internet Hero'' *''Daisy the Literature Inspector'' *''The Postman Raccoon'' *''Mexican Princess'' *''The Brave Girl and the Giraffe'' *''Rainbow Husky'' *''Vehicle Tales'' *''Marylin the Sorceress Heroine'' *''The Woodpecker Siblings'' *''A Mammoth in the Modern World'' *''Chavo del 8-inspired series'' *''The Steer Brothers'' *''series'' *''The Rainbow Woodland Animals'' *''Ironteeth the Muskrat'' *''Gluttonous Squirrel'' *''Superhero Kids'' *''The Adventures of the Muskrat Siblings'' *''The Beaver Family'' *''The Misadventures of Frankenstein Husky'' *''series'' *''Deadly Cute Animals'' *''The Adventures of Blake Bull and Dinky Donkey'' *''Henry Hedgehog and Friends'' *''The Girl and the Pirate'' *''Sketch Maniacs'' *''The Toucan Family'' *''The Rat Family'' *''Girl vs. Monkey'' *''Karate Cheetah'' *''The Adventures of Fred Fox'' *''The Pig and the Rabbit'' *''Business Birds'' *''Clovis Panther and Benny Capybara: Attorneys at Law'' *''Dr. Lizard'' *''The Skunk Couple'' *''Jack Wolf and Theodore Tortoise'' *''Medieval Misadventures'' *''and the Masters of the Universe-inspired series'' *''Jacky Eagle'' *''The Nocturnal Heroes'' Direct-to-Video films * Gallery Logos Concept Art On-Screen Logos Variants Trivia * is inspired by Universal Cartoon Studios, Walter Lantz Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Television Animation/Paramount Classic Animation, GMAT Animation Studios, Power Bulldog Cartoons, Pudú Producciones, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios, Warner Bros. Classic Animation, Sony Cartoon Studios, MGM Cartoons and Terrytoons.